La enfermedad del amor
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Narumi-sensei OBLIGA a sus alumnos a hacer un informe de lo que piensan que es el amor; Para Natsume una enfermedad, para Hotaru una conspiración, para Mikan un tumor y Ruka...
1. Chapter 1

**LA ENFERMEDAD DEL AMOR**_By __Natsume Hyuuga_

_¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un sentimiento pasajero? ¿El peor error de la vida? ¿Un mundo de colores? ¿Mariposas en el estomago? ¿Sexo al anochecer? ¿Diversión desechable? Todos tienen versiones diferentes para esto, pero todas están equivocadas. El amor solo es una, y una maldita, cosa: ENFERMEDAD._

_Piensa que este maldito virus me tiene sentado bajo mi árbol de sakura intentando plantar esta estúpida tarea para el profesor gay, y no tengo miedo de escribírtelo en un reporte bailarina barata, Pues de seguro no entenderás esto, y no lo espero con tus pocas neuronas que no te mato la fiebre Bieber, por eso vengo a presentarte los síntomas para que veas tus sentimientos por Jin Jin:_

_**Dificultad para hablar: **__Cuando uno se enferma normalmente termina con la nariz tapada haciéndolo sonar como trompeta aplastada._

_Así mismo en el amor no puedes terminar una frase sin repetir una palabra dos veces, mínimo, o sin tener que repetirlo cuatro o cinco veces ya que hablaste muy despacio, o sin callarte de súbito pensando que dijiste algo estúpido, aunque estés contando el final de Transformer._

_-._

_**Negación: **__Si tienes un partido de futbol al día siguiente y tu madre te dice que te enfermaste; te pasaras la noche buscándole la quinta pata al gato con tal de demostrar que este sano, te bañaras en hielo, tomaras sobredosis de los remedios…Todo con total de negar lo obvio._

_Así mismo si te das cuenta que no puedes pensar en nada más que en esa persona te pasaras días y días tratando de darle una explicación lógica; Estas aburrido, tiene problemas familiares y estas preocupado por ella, ha estado enferma últimamente, grita mucho en clase…_

_-._

_**Observador: **__Cuando estas postrado en cama, con fiebre alta, tu mente suele a pensar en las cosas más estúpidas de tu vida como en los cambios de humor de tu mamá, o por que las selecciones de futbol tienen nombres tan poco originales, o en el nuevo traje de Lady Gaga, o que tu compañera de equipo comenzó a llevar una especie de toallas en los calzones._

_También en el amor comienzas a fijarte en cada detalle de tu enamorada como su corte de pelo, los chicos con los que anda, la ropa que lleva, que su pecho esta mas grande… Pero cuando pasa la fiebre te das cuenta que esta incluso más plano que antes._

_**Silencio: **__Quieras o no cuando estas resfriado NADIE se acerca a ti, al menos que haya un examen pronto, y tienes que conformarte con ver a tus "amigos" disfrutar de su nariz limpia desde el ultimo asiento._

_Igualmente NUNCA te atreverías a decirle algo aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, prefieres mil veces aprender ballet antes de ruborizarte enfrente de ella. Por eso normalmente acabamos respondiendo con palabras como: "Baka", "Callate", "Hn", "Gritona", "Lindos corazones"_

_-._

_**Consejos: **__Si el resfriado persiste acudimos hacia nuestro buen amigo Google para buscar curas rápidas y, preferentemente, indoloras. _

_Lástima que en el amor tienes que pasar la vergüenza de conversar con tus amigos de confianza, o en casos extremos con una sombra estúpida, e intentar seguir sus consejos de conquista al pie de la letra, aunque eso te haya costado que te llame "pervertido"_

_-._

_**Depresión: **__Pues al fin te diste cuenta que no lograras sanarte para el concierto de Eminem, y eso que ya compraste las entradas, tu aura se oscurece y te das cuenta que quizás esto no sea solo un resfriado común. _

_También te acabas de dar cuenta que esa estúpida chica de peinado infantil no se fija en ti ni de reojo, tu temperatura aumenta hacia la rabia e intentas ser malvado con ella, pero con una sonrisa de su parte te das cuenta que es imposible si quiera respirar sin pensar en ella._

_-._

_**Celos: **__Por alguna razón aun sigues siendo manteniendo amistad con los que te dejaron solo en tus remedios y mucosidades, pero ya que son tan "buenos" amigos se ponen a desfilar las camisetas que Eminem les firmo personalmente, causándote un ataque de celos y te terminas sonando con ellas._

_Y también por casualidad del destino tus mismos amigos que te aconsejaron "tan bien" sobre tu enamorada comienzan a acercarse a ella con flores y chocolate ¿Qué irónico no? Tu mejor amigo que te escucho cuando hablabas de la dulzura de TU chica termina enamorándose de ella._

_-._

_**Cura: **__Y así, después de tantos tratamientos de internet, admites tu enfermedad ¿y a que no me crees? Tenías el remedio en la despensa todo el tiempo._

_Así en el amor lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidar todo sobre esa persona; su sonrisa, sus coletas, sus ojos, sus orejas, su piel, su carita, sus gustos, sus dulces…Y antes de darte cuenta ya no queda amor en tus venas…_

-.

-.

-.

-¡Natsumeee!- Grito una morena en dirección al pelinegro. El cual, ante el grito de la chica, dejo de escribir.

-¿Qué quieres, florecitas?

La morena se puso la mano en las faldas- ¡Pervertido! Mi nombre es Mikan ¡M-I-K-A-N!

-Felicidades lograste deletrear- A la chica le salió humo de las orejas- Ahora déjame en paz. Tengo un informe que hacer.

La chica miro sorprendida unos segundos a su compañero hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro- ¡O my gosh! ¡Se me olvido el trabajo!- Exclamo entre llantos la niña.

-Típico de las estúpidas…

-¿Dijiste algo, emo?

-¿Y tú, punky?

-Zorro estúpido

-Polkas rojas

-¡Ojos rasgados!

-¡Coletas feas!

Mikan estaba por reclamar algo más, pero dejo escapar el aire mientras se calmaba- Ni modo, no tengo ganas de pelear hoy.

-Gracias- Dijo, sarcásticamente, Natsume

-Aannnoooo ¿Natsume?

-¿Qué quieres ahora ba…?-Comenzó el joven de ojos carmesí. Cuando fue callado por un beso de Mikan en la mejilla, pero un beso es un beso ¿No?

Mikan se levanto toda ruborizada- Fe-Feliz San Valentin, Natsume- Dijo la niña antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, dejando a un estupefacto Natsume a los pies del árbol.

Hyuuga puso una brillante sonrisa en su cara mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla besada. Se quedo unos minutos mirando hacia el cielo antes de tomar el lápiz y seguir escribiendo…

-.

-.

_Realmente el amor es como una enfermedad…Porque sin contar cuantas veces te cures…__**Siempre vuelve.**_


	2. By Hotaru Imai

**La enfermedad del amor **_By Hotaru Imai_

"_Okey, Okey, profesor gay. Primero que nada que le quede claro que YO nunca, pero nunca, escribiré algo tan cursi y estúpido como esto, mucho menos recordando como leyó el trabajo de Natsume en plena clase y desde ese día no sale de su cuarto *cof*Marica*cof* Y otra cosa más ¿Qué quiere que escriba? Porque yo no siento nada de amor por nadie, a lo más quiero a Mikan y Amanatsu pero a nadie más… bueno Ruka porque me da buenas ganancias… y es divertido molestarlo y adorable y fotogénico y… me voy del tema 7.7_

_Peeeero, para no dejarlo con las dudas, y a todos los demas porque sé que leerá esto en medio de la clase, voy a continuar… Así que presta atención Mikan y deja de escribir el nombre tuyo junto al de Natsume en un corazón…"_

Mikan se ruborizo por lo que su amiga escribió después de prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, pero disimuladamente guardo el lápiz y trato de guardar el cuaderno… Antes que Natsume se lo quitara y emocionado se pusiera a hojearlo

"..._Los corazones están en la ultima pagina, Hyuuga"_

-Gracias, Imai – Comento Natsume con el dedo como "me gusta" hacia Hotaru, quien estaba de lo más tranquila dibujando los planos para su siguiente invento mientras Naru leía su reporte.

"_Ooh, el amor es una… conspiración-inventada- por-el-gobierno para-mejorar-la-economía-en-san-Valentín -_-_

_FIN"_

Toda la clase se hecho a reir

-Bueno, gran trabajo Hotaru – Comento un poco decepcionado Narumi con la gotita anime corriéndole por la nuca.

-Una versión muy "romántica" del amor – Se burló irónicamente Sumire tratando de contener la risa.

Hotaru la miro con una mirada en blanco – Al menos yo escribí algo que no fuera "Te amo Natsume-sama" 3.000 veces

A la clase le dio un escalofrío al recordar como debieron escuchar cada "Te amo Natsume-sama" que Permy escribió en su reporte. Por culpa de la peliverde varios se hicieron gay ese día.

Narumi-sensei aplaudió para llamar la atención de la clase – Muy bien, muy bien… es una versión muy… ¿pesimista? Del amor pero es lo que piensa Hotaru-chan, y hay que respetarlo, pero…

-Habla rápido, Naru – Amenazo Hotaru con una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.

-Pero lamento contarte que tu calificación solo será una B…

-¡¿Qué? – Grito toda la clase al escuchar que por primera vez en su vida Hotaru no saco un puntaje perfecto.

Hotaru arrugo la nariz disgustada – Dime porque.

-Por vocabulario inapropiado – Todos lo miraron con cara de "Are you fukking kidding me?" – Decir gay, cursi, estúpido y marica en un mismo párrafo no es apropiado para una niña de tu edad, sin importar que tan inteligente seas.

-…

-También te baje la nota por no fomentar el amor

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que Hotaru pensaba que responderle al rubio para que le aumentara la nota y el resto de la clase esperaba expectante la respuesta de la conocida reina del hielo. La pelinegra escaneo con la mirada a sus compañeros sonriendo al ver dos asientos varios.

-Sabes que Naru... soy mejor que cupido.

El profesor se molesto un poco de que alguien tratara de ocupar su lugar - ¿Por que?

-Por que en 5 minutos de lectura le conseguí un novio a tu hija y al gato faldero

-…

-…

-tienes A+

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hola! Este es una pequeña historia-continuacion al trabajo de Natsume y pensé que ya que recibí un comentario de **sunako-koike **que quería la versión de Mikan,pero el trabajo de Mikan será la ultima parte de este three-shot… y necesitaba que Hotaru pusiera a Ruka en su trabajo :3 aunque la ultima parte, que ya esta lista pero no quiero subirla, es… corta. Pero espero que les guste :D

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Cancion de hoy;** **Skillet – Monster**

_PD; ¡Feliz año nuevo!_


	3. by Mikan Sakura

**La enfermedad del amor **_By Mikan Sakura_

-Hey ojisan! Tus papeles

-Gracias, Rina-chan

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa tan perfecta y adorable como la de su madre estirando sus bracitos de 8 años para entregarle los exámenes que su abuelo revisaba en el almuerzo.

-Ne, ne Ojisan… ¿de quienes son esos trabajos que tienes? – Pregunto curiosa la niña de ojos rubi apuntando a los viejos y desgastados papeles que llevaba su abuelo.

-¡Oh! ¿estos? – Narumi dio una mirada nostálgica a los 36 trabajos entre sus manos – Son los trabajos que hicieron tus padres cuando jóvenes.

A la niña le salieron estrellitas de los ojos – Aaaa *v* y-y… ¿Cómo eran?

El rubio miro al cielo con aire nostálgico recordando los traviesos y hasta insensatos que eran sus estudiantes, ahora ya hombres y mujeres de familia - Por decirte que tu tía Sumire escribió 3.000 veces lo mismo…

-¿y de que se trataba? – Pregunto una ronca voz desde la puerta.

Ambos se giraron a ver al mayor de los Hyuuga; Daisuke, una copia exacta de su padre a los 10 años. Naru sonrió un poco pensando que aquel niño era el peligroso y amenazador chico que fue Natsume a su edad, no aquel silencioso pero feliz y amigable que era el pequeño después de que sus padres hicieron lo posible para que ninguno de ellos cayera en manos de Persona.

-Era sobre lo que pensaban que era el amor.

Rina se levanto de golpe con una gran sonrisa en la cara - ¡Mamá nos conto de eso! Dijo que gracias al trabajo que hizo tía Hotaru papá y mamá confesaron lo que sentían.

-Así es – Asintió el rubio con una sincera sonrisa – El trabajo que hizo vuestro padre era muy inspirador y dedico, sin querer, todos los puntos hacia su madre.

-Whoa! e,e que romántico…

El pelinegro solo gruño un poco a pesar de estar muy interesado en la conversación.

-Y-y… ¿Cómo era el trabajo de mamá?

Sonrió de medio lado – Era corto, demasiado corto, pero era… simplemente sincero sobre su corazón.

Disuke se acercó al rubio - ¿Po-podemos verlo?

Al principio titubeo si darles o no los trabajos de sus padres, pero… ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Era un recuerdo de sus padres, ellos nunca lo romperían… o quemarían en caso de Disuke. Con un poco de temor se los entrego.

El primero que leyeron, y el más extenso, fue el de su padre. Y cada párrafo la pequeña Rina terminaba soltando suspiros de enamorada por como, sin querer, su padre expreso los sentimientos que lo embargaban cuando pensó que su mamá no lo querría. Después vino el de Hotaru acompañado por la historia de como sus papas se hicieron novios. Y por ultimo fue el de su madre…

Lo volvieron a leer, y lo volvieron a leer, y lo volvieron a leer… y simplemente era perfecto, corto pero perfecto… simplemente perfecto.

Cuando terminaron de leerlo se lo entregaron entusiasmados a su abuelo quien después de despedirse partió a su trabajo en la academia. Después de una larga jornada de trabajo el aun entusiasta y feliz Narumi se dejo caer en su escritorio.

-Mou, hombre que estoy agotado! – Exclamo el rubio ganándose más de alguna mirada del resto de los profesores.

-Día difícil ¿eh? – Miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con su más antiguo compañero de trabajo.

-Ni te lo imaginas, Misaki! Tuve que dar tres exámenes, dar una clase de sexualidad con películas en 3D **(Trauma en 3, 2,1…) **Acompañar a dos estudiantes a hacerse una prueba de embarazo ¡A dos! Confiscar 10 videojuegos y jugar cuando nadie me veía y corregir los exámenes finales de mis 42 alumnos ¡CUARENTA Y DOS! TT_TT

El moreno se llevo dos dedos a la sien tratando de ignorar lo de las películas en 3D cuando se dio cuenta de los trabajos que habían sobre el escritorio de Narumi - ¡No me digas que son los de la clase M.N.H.R.S.K.K.A.N!

-Creo que deberíamos acortar el nombre para la clase – Comento Narumi mientras le caía la gota anime por la cabeza al recordar que cada letra era la inicial de los estudiantes más… ¿polémicos? De la clase – Y si, son estos su trabajo.

-¿Y aun los conservas?

Narumi les dio una rápida hojeada solo para verse "cool" – son el recordatorio que soy el mejor cupido rubio del mundo.

-Si, si, claro… 7.7

Con aires de autosuficiencia saco uno de los trabajos e, ignorando el discurso de Misaki sobre que el ego es un pecado y que de algún modo termino en el hecho que es inapropiado mostrar esas "películas" a niños de 6 años, se puso a leerlo.

**La enfermedad del amor **_By__ Mikan Sakura_

"_Gomen, Narumi-sensei, pero necesito que me escribas abajo cual es la cura, porque honestamente no la encuentro. Quiero dejar de pensar en el pero mi cuerpo lo necesita quizás más que el mismo aire y es estúpido como se volvió tan importante para mi y yo nada para el, o quizás lo estúpido es que no me importa ser un cero a la izquierda si me deja que el sea el centro de mi mundo. A puesto que todos se pondrán a definir el amor o mostrar los "síntomas" que contiene, pero en mi caso se desconoce de donde proviene o la cura de mi malestar, como detenerlo o acabar con el sufrimiento, si es un resfriado o el pero de los canceres. Porque mi malestar solo tiene un nombre y un apellido; Natsume Hyuuga."_

El rubio sonrío de un lado recordando los impulsos que tenia de leerlo en plena clase para ver como reaccionaban los estudiantes y sentirse como el mismísimo cupido al reunir a la pareja… pero esa Hotaru tuvo que mencionar ese flechazo justo antes que leyera el trabajo de Mikan y ahora ELLA es conocida como la que unió a la pareja Hyuuga ¡Que injusto! Si el fue el que mando el trabajo, él es cupido no Hotaru TT_TT

-Oye, Naru… Naru… ¡Naru!... ¡NARU LEVANTA TU POTO DEL ASIENTO Y ESCUCHAME VIEJO DECREPITO! – Le grito al oído su "buen amigo" haciéndolo caerse de la silla cara a un volcán de lodo que dejaron en el piso.

Se limpio los ojos con las manos llenas de barro - ¿Q... Que? – Pregunto irritado crujiendo los dientes.

Misaki-sensei lo miro en blanco un minuto – Te toca el turno nocturno.

Este día va a ser muy largo…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hola! Esta es la ultima parte de este fic que es el primer fic que hago que no sea una historia o un one-shot, personalmente creo que me quedo bien pero aprecio los comentarios para mejorar. También si alguien quiere ver el trabajo de otro personaje que me lo diga para poner a esta cabeza en acción ;D

**Gracias por leer**

Cancion de Hoy; Nadja - etoile


	4. by Ruka Nogi

**La enfermedad del amor **_By Ruka Nogi_

"_No se bien que es el amor pero solo sé que me hubiera gustado poder sentirlo aunque sea un momento más de los que _el _me permitió…_

_._

Recordó aquella actuación del festival cultural en el que tuvo que ser la princesa, él se moría de vergüenza solo con usar aquel ridículo traje pero… al verla a _ella _tan entusiasmada y ansiosa de hacerlo lo mejor posible para los espectadores le contagio su ánimo y sin querer aprecio convertirse en una Drag Queen.

.

…_Hubiera disfrutado tener un recuerdo de lo que sus labios eran o siquiera lo que sentía pensar que me correspondía…_

_._

Aquel magnifico recuerdo fue destruido en la escena del beso, donde las luces oscurecieron, el rostro de su amada se acercaba cada momento más y más hasta llegar a sentir su cálido aliento contra sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron esperando el ansiado contacto… hasta que a su "querido amigo" se le ocurrió lanzar la manzana y arruinarle el momento

.

…_Aquellas pequeñas miradas que se mandaban me dejaban en claro que yo no era nada más que un amigo, por más que lo intentara jamás seria más que eso…_

_._

Nuevamente el recuerdo del amistoso juego que tuvieron cuando recién llego a la academia, el quería jugar junto a Natsume y sus amigos, en parte porque quería ganarle a Hotaru en venganza por las fotos que le saco, pero su amor por ella era tan grande que resistió su felicidad para apoyarla y defenderla en aquel juego sabiendo lo brutos que serian los del otro equipo. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de haber recibido el golpe de la pelota contra el protegiéndola, ella lo miraba a _el, _ella le agradeció jugar a _el, _ella jugaba por el, por Natsume, y yo jugaba por ella.

.

…_Vi la desilusión en sus ojos cuando el me empujo contra ella para que bailáramos, tratando de evadir el sentimiento que compartíamos hacia la misma persona. Vi como el se tragaba su orgullo al vernos sonreír en esa danza y la vi sonrojarse con tan solo escuchar su propio nombre saliendo de los labios de Natsume, de su amado Natsume…_

El chico presiono con demasiada fuerza su puño haciendo que brotara sangre de su palma ante el recuerdo de la castaña saliendo del bosque ruborizada, confundida y nerviosa por alguien que no era el. Por alguien que solo le basto una palabra para enamorarla cuando el, con todos sus cuidados y palabras bonitas, recién le sacaba una sonrisa.

…_Creo que el siempre será mejor que yo, más deseado, más listo, más especial, más… más… más feliz. Porque todo lo que tiene lo gano el y todo lo que soy es lo que mis adinerados padres me consiguieron y yo sin mover un dedo…_

_Creo que entiendo un poco lo que amor es y creo que volveré a sentirlo… pero nunca olvidare el amor que sentí hacia ella y la historia que pudimos tener juntos. Porque el amor de Mikan es algo inalcanzable para mi… algo inalcanzable para Ruka Nogi"_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Okey de seguro muchos estarán molestos de que no sea un HotaruXRuka o RukaXHotaru, como prefieran machismo o feminismo, pero en esta historia los trabajos transcurren cuando tienen unos 11 a 13 años y Ruka recién admite que no puede estar con Mikan y es una fase para el olvidarla. Mientras que para Natsume el amor era una enfermedad, para Hotaru una conspiración y para Mikan un tumor para Ruka era algo inalcanzable… Y con esto termina "la enfermedad del amor"… final abierto a sugerencias para otros personajes que será considerado material extra porque ningún otro personaje en la serie importa FIN

**Yuka; **Pero yo…

**Yo; **¡DIJE FIN!

**Gracias por leer**

**Canción de hoy; Taeyang – wedding dress **


End file.
